Wireless devices typically include connectivity to wireless local area networks via, for example, WiFi or Bluetooth access technologies. Mobile devices may also include connectivity to wireless wide area cellular networks via radio access network technologies, such as GERAN (GSM EDGE Radio Access Network), cdma 1xDO, UTRAN (UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network), E-UTRAN (Evolved-UTRAN), and the like. Even if the mobile device includes many of these technologies, it is not easy for a user of the mobile device to decide which access technology to use, which access type to use and how to configure the device for the selection of a network type for any given access. Typically, the choice of a local access point (or the wide area network) is completely decoupled from the service that the user actually wants to use. This has the consequence that the user may be confused with regard to problems with connectivity and service availability. Indeed, the user is often unaware of which network(s) have been selected (or should have selected) to use and what the consequences of these selections are to services and costs.